deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Battlefan237/YOU MANIACS ! --Jervis Tetch (Gotham TV series) vs. Jonathan Crane (Nolanverse)
PRECAUTION: As most comic book characters, there're different versions of both warriors, but today we're discussing about the 2016 Gotham TV series version of Jervis Tetch, the mad scientist who's infamous for his obsession of Lewis Carol's novel Alice In Wonderland and his demonic skill of mental manipulation, and the Dark Knight version of Jonathan Crane, the menace mastermind who once became Batman's worst fear. So in this way, they don't know each other, and they're not linked to each other. Jervis Tetch--the Mad Hatter The Gotham version started out as a magician who entered the city in an attempt to search for his sister Alice who possessed poisonous blood that he wanted to make use of. In order to find her, Jervis made contact with Jim Gordon whose occupation was a bounty hunter during that period of time. Gordon found her, but visualized the truth that Jervis was planning something evil with her blood. So Gordon tried to protect Alice from Jervis, which resulted in a mist of chase and gun fight in which Alice got accidentally pushed down a platform and impaled on a construction site spike. After this incident, Jervis blamed Gordon for destroying her sister and made up a revenge plan which included kidnapping Gordon's ex-girl friend Lee and present lover Vale. The plan came into effect and badly harmed Vale . Then Jervis expanded the revenge plan by getting a poison named Red Queen . He managed to break into a city hall dinner party held by Penguin , and try to force them to drink wine mixed with drops of Red Queen. However this act got interrupted by Gotham police and he's finally captured in Arkham. Weapons and others *'Hang gun*1: 'Smith and Weson SW1911. 8 rounds. Weights 29.6-41 oz. ' *'Hang gun*2: Smith Wesson Model 29. 6 rounds. Weights 1.2 kg. *'Backup firearm: Unknown sawed-off shot gun. (Depiction shown below)' *'Special skill: Hypotizing people. This version of Mad Hatter can hypotize people and make them follow his orders which might includes killing themselves. However the procedure of doing so requires enough distance between them and long-term staring at his watch or other tools. ' *'Poisonous weapon: The Red Queen, a very limited source of poison contained in a small bottle carried by Hatter himself. The poison can drive victim into state of unconsciousness and hallucination which includes flashing memories and maniac illusions. ' *'Henchmen: The tweedle brothers, a group of wrestlers hypotized by Hatter. ' mad001.jpg|Handgun*1 mad002.jpg|Hand gun*2 mad003.jpg|Backup firearm Jonathan Crane--the Scarecrow This version of Scarecrow started out as a psychiatrist who worked for Gotham mafia, then turned out to be the secretly working for Ra's Al Ghul. He played a role in constructing an underground factory which would inserted his fear gas into the water system of Gotham City. His plan got blocked by Batman and he's also captured in the second movie of Dark Knight Trilogy. Weapons and others *'Hang gun*1: 'IWI Jericho 941.10 rounds. ' *'Hang gun*2: SIG-Sauer P226. 10 rounds. Weights 964g. *'Backup firearm: One micro uzi. ' *'Poisonous weapon: The Fear Gas. Crane carries very limited scale of it. It can result in seeing horrible images and illusions, but the victim remains conscious and capable of fighting. ' *'Henchmen: Normal drug dealers. ' scare002.jpg|Hand gun*1 crane001.jpg|Hand gun *2 600px-BatmanMicroUzi-1.jpg|Backup firearm X factors : Crane-Tetch *Experience: 82-72 *Intelligence: 83-87 *Tactics: 82-94 *Psychological warfare: 80-96 *Henchmen loyalty: 59-100 *Hand-to-hand: 47-54. *Battle will be up after votings via comments. Category:Blog posts